Mi preciado Ichimatsu
by AnyGro
Summary: -Osomatsu-niisan... -le llamó-. -huh? -Márcame. -Ligeramente sonrojado levantó la vista-. -¿Qué te marque?. -Preguntó confundido-. -Aquí. -El menor apuntó a su cuello dándole a entender a lo que se refería-.
1. Chapter 1

_Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto, tampoco es como si me pusiese a contar los días pero definitivamente es demasiado tiempo, y lo que llevamos haciendo en esta casa tampoco es algo de buen ver._

-mierdamatsu. -Escuché mi "nombre", provino de atrás mío-.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu? -pregunté curioso-.

-Es lo de siempre. -En eso levanta el brazo donde sostenía la sudadera de Osomatsu-niisan- todos tuvieron que salir, no hay nadie más en casa.

-Está bien. -Le Sonreí calmadamente- espera, tengo que prepararme. -Dije mientras me ponía la sudadera de Oso y me acomodaba el cabello- Bien. -Volteé sonriente, la misma sonrisa de niisan, aquella que Ichimatsu tanto amaba- Ven aquí Ichimatsu. -Abrí mis brazos para recibirlo con amor-.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan! -De un momento a otro pude sentir el cuerpo de mi hermano aferrarse con fuerza a mi espalda-.

-Todo está bien Ichimatsu. -Le dije acariciando su espalda- porque te amo. -Dije con sinceridad-.

-Si, yo también te amo. -se abrazó más a mi-.

 _Se preguntarán ¿Qué pasa aquí? Bueno, es sencillo. Ichimatsu está enamorado de Osomatsu-niisan desde hace tiempo y al parecer soy el único que lo sabe._

 _¿Que cómo lo sé? Es realmente una extraña historia; atrapé a Ichimatsu en una escena un tanto comprometedora._

 **[Días o meses atrás].**

-Maldición, Osomatsu-niisan sigue yendo con Chibita y dejando la cuenta a mi nombre. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagarle?. -Me dije a mi mismo subiendo las escaleras de casa con mucha pereza- menos mal que fue a comer solo. -Di un suspiro pesado antes de entrar a la habitación-.

 _Abrí despacio y me sorprendí al ver a Ichimatsu acostado en medio de la habitación. Me preocupé al ver que gemía y gemía, estaba dándome la espalda pero sus orejas estaban rojas y por su cabello me di cuenta que sudaba de una manera alarmante; llegué a pensar que había enfermado estando solo en casa, así que como buen hermano fui a ayudarle. Vaya sorpresa me llevé._

-Are you okay, broth...er? -Cuando lo llamé saltó de un susto, volteó a verme, no estaba enfermo, estaba masturbándose mientras abrazaba la sudadera de Osomatsu-niisan-.

-K-Karamatsu... -Su cara llena de miedo como jamás la había visto- No es lo que crees... Yo.

-Ichimatsu ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?. -Hasta la pregunta era estúpida, era más que obvio lo que hacía a solas- ¿Por qué tienes... De Osomatsu... Tú?.

-Yo... -Al parecer no podía más, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente abrazando con fuerza aquella sudadera roja-.

-Necesito que me des una explicación Ichi... -No terminé pues me interrumpió-.

-¡Estoy enamorado de Osomatsu-niisan! -Me respondió sin alejar su cara de aquella sudadera-.

-¿Enamorado? -Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca de la impresión, en serio ¿no estoy soñando?-.

-...Si. -Respondió sollozando, me dolía el pecho de solo verlo- Hace tiempo que lo estoy.

-Esto está mal. -Respondí preocupado-.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Vete de aquí mierdamatsu, déjame solo y como le digas a alguien...!.

-No diré nada. -A penas y podía hablar, pero tenía que ayudar a mi brother aún sabiendo las consecuencias-.

-Qué... Dices? -Lo sé Ichimatsu, hasta yo me sorprendí-.

-Guardaré tu secreto, Como tu hermano mayor debo hacerlo. -Levanté la mirada, decidido y dándole confianza a mi brother-.

-Karamatsu... Niisan. -Ichimatsu me abrazó, jamás creí que lo haría ni en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos me imagine que me abrazaría- Gracias cacamatsu.

-No te preocupes Burasa, tu niisan se encargará de cuidarte el resto de su vida. -Le dije tranquilo acariciando su cabeza y espalda como si de un bebé se tratara hasta que logré hacerlo dormir. Con rapidez limpié el desastre que había dejado y llevé a lavar la sudadera de Osomatsu antes de que llegara el resto a casa-.

 **[Fecha actual].**

-Te amo Osomatsu-niisan. -Me dijo Ichi mientras me besaba tiernamente-.

-Yo más, Ichimatsu. -Tímidamente respondí. Ichimatsu en serio está desesperado por la atención de Osomatsu-.

-Por favor nunca me dejes solo. -Me suplicó con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Yo jamás voy a dejarte solo. Eres mi preciado Ichimatsu. -Dije más como Karamatsu-.

-Osomatsu-niisan... -Me llamó-.

-huh?

-Márcame. -Ligeramente sonrojado levantó la vista-.

-¿Qué te marque?. -Pregunté confundido-.

-Aquí. -Él me apuntó a su cuello dándome a entender a lo que se refería-.

-Oí Ichimatsu, esto es demacia...

-Hazlo niisan, márcame. -Me suplicó con la mirada-.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo.

-POR FAVOR! -Comenzó a llorar de nuevo-.

-Bien, pero solo por esta vez Ichimatsu. -Él asintió y yo no muy seguro de que fuera sincero me acerqué a su cuello besando cada rincón. Ichimatsu temblaba y gemía levemente así que lo abracé por la cintura acercándolo más y más hasta que mordí su cuello en un lugar donde nadie pudiese ver la marca- Listo Ichimatsu, es tarde y los demás llegarán pronto.

-Osomatsu-niisan! -Me tomó del brazo con fuerza-.

-Debo cambiarme. -Vi sus ojos suplicantes, jamás los vi tan hermosos como ahora. Y esa marca, mi marca aún con rastros de saliva- En-en serio debo cambiarme Ichi...

-Hazlo de nuevo... Solo una vez más. -Me pidió levantándose la sudadera, dejándome ver su vientre y pecho pálidos por la falta de sol-.

-Ichimatsu.

-¡Solo una vez más! -Me suplicó dejándose caer en la mesita de la habitación- hazlo, niisan. -Abrió sus piernas lentamente dándome entrada, mis piernas temblaron mientras observaba aquel cuerpo prohibido. Algo me estaba pasando y no era bueno-.

-Bien... esta vez y nada más. -Vencido ante aquella mirada y cuerpo extraordinario me moví rápido hasta llegar a mi "hermanito"- acabemos con esto ¿Dónde quieres que te marque?.

-Aquí. -Con su dedo me indicó el lugar de su cuerpo que llevaría mi... No, La marca de Osomatsu-niisan-.

-¿En el pecho? Bien. -Desde el estómago hasta el pecho di besos rápidos, podía sentir como Ichimatsu temblaba y se le formaba poco a poco un bulto en la entrepierna. La marca era más grande que la anterior, inconscientemente me aseguré de eso-.

-Ahora aquí... -Ahora apuntó al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, en las costillas más bien-.

 _Sin pensarlo lo tomé del brazo para voltearlo con rudeza, Ichimatsu gimió más de placer que del dolor que le causé en el brazo. Dejé dos marcas, una más grande y visible que la otra._

-Listo, debo cambiarme. -Estaba asustado de mi mismo, no quise seguir con esto y rápidamente me cambié al matsu menos preferido de Ichimatsu. Karamatsu-.

 **[Por la noche].**

 _Eran eso de las 10 de la noche._

 _Ya habíamos asaltado el refrigerador para no dormir con el estomago vacío y ahora nos encontrábamos en la habitación poniéndonos nuestras pijamas._

-¡Woah! Ichimatsu-niisan tiene marcas en el cuerpo! -Todomatsu gritó sorprendido viendo las marcas en las costillas- Ichimatsu-niisan ¿¡A caso has conseguido novia!?. -Todos los presentes esperaban una respuesta, yo sudaba frío-.

-¿Esto? -Dice viéndose las marcas- Cacamatsu me lo ha echo. -Respondió serio como siempre-.

-Eh... ¿¡Eehhh!? -Todos inmediatamente voltearon a verme esperando una explicación-.

-Karamatsu, explicate! -La cara de Choromatsu decía a gritos "No lo apruebo" y "Vas a morir"-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas le haces Cacamatsu? -Osomatsu se encontraba confundido-.

-Venga brothers, cálmense please! -Intenté calmarles pero Choromatsu seguía insistiendo-.

-Me ayudó. -Habló Ichimatsu ¿A caso me está ayudando?- De no ser por él, me hubiera lastimado cuando caí de aquel árbol. -Dijo serio volteando a otro lado-.

-¿¡Caíste de un árbol Ichimatsu-niisan!? -Preguntó Jyushimatsu dando vueltas al rededor de él-.

-mh. -asintió-.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? Karamatsu-niisan! -Habló Totty preocupado-.

-B-Bueno, Ichimatsu ayudaba a bajar a un gato de un árbol. Yo iba pasando cuando vi que la rama no podía más con el peso de Ichimatsu y se rompió.

-Pero Cacamatsu es tan estúpido que no me atrapó como debía y me golpeé con la parte de abajo del árbol. -Dijo mostrando sus marcas- justo aquí.

-Ichimatsu... -Estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás me esperé algo así de Ichimatsu-.

-Oí Karamatsu, ten más cuidado. -Me regañó Choromatsu- pero me alegro que no haya sido nada grabe. -El asunto se resolvió y todos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, incluso Osomatsu-niisan pareció darle menos importancia al asunto-.

 _Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche con pesar, fue el llanto de mi preciado hermano, Ichimatsu lloraba para sí mismo._

 _Me dolió el pecho solo de escucharlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sufriendo en silencio? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así de deprimido?._

 _Por ahora soy el único en quien puede apoyarse, y así tenga que morir por verlo feliz, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo; definitivamente._

-Ya ya... -Le acaricié la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño, eso lo sorprendió más no opuso resistencia alguna. Rápidamente se quedó dormido-.

 ** _"Aunque aquel sentimiento..."_**

 **oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi**

Holi, aquí la Any :v

Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo de los Matsus y qué mejor que algo de "corta venas" para pasar el rato :v

Sé que tengo fics pendientes pero la inspiración no más no llega. Espero que les guste el capítulo, tenía pensado hacer un One shot pero la verdad se me vienen más ideas dolorosas a la cabeza, así que tal vez sea un fic con mínimo 5 capítulos. :3

Si quieren algo corto de alguna otra parejita de los Matsuno solo pídanla y como en tres años verán el primer cap. :v okno, pero será algo corto.

Quiero mandar un saludito a mi querida hija Lori, ella es quien me dió ánimos de escribir esto, porque la maldita también me debe un fic. :v

Así que si vez esto, aún sigo esperando conti bajo tu cama(?).

Me despido, bay bay n.n)/ *kokoro*


	2. La Cita

Fatal. Esa era la palabra que me describía esta mañana; me veía horrible.

Fui a pescar con Osomatsu-niisan, cabe mencionar que desde que complazco a Ichimatsu con su juego de ser él, ya no puedo verle a la cara como antes.

-Que buen tiempo hace hoy, ¿No crees Karamatsu?. -Me preguntó sonriente-.

-Eh... Si, muy bueno. -No debería levantar sospechas, pero necesito desahogarme- Osomatsu-niisan.

-¿Qué pasa?. -Dijo mirando a cualquier lugar frente a él-.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta empezar a sollozar.

Siempre me mantengo serio y despreocupado frente a mis brothers, pero cuando tengo oportunidad de ser un hermano menor. Sin duda la aprovecho. Sin querer claro.

-¿Por qué lloras Karamatsu? ¿A caso alguien te ha estado molestando? -Mi burasa se puso serio sólo de pensarlo, retomando su papel de hermano mayor-.

-N-no. -Dije viendo fijamente el piso-.

-Si tienes algún problema, confía en mi. -Me tomó el hombro y me sonrió-.

-Me han estado pasando cosas malas. -No quiero echar de cabeza a Ichimatsu. Prometí cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero necesito que me apapachen al menos una vez- ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte, Niisan?.

-¿Te refieres a las chicas?.

-Me refiero a todo.

-Vamos Karamatsu, eres el hermano más varonil que tengo y sobretodo valiente, nadie en su sano juicio usaría tu perfect fashion. -Dijo soltando una carcajada-.

-Si algún día hago algo horrible ¿prometes no odiarme?. -Pregunté nervioso, sujete mi caña con más fuerza-.

-¿A qué te refieres con horrible, Karamatsu? -Su cara se puso más seria- No vayas a cometer una estupi...

-¿Me odiarás? -Estaba tan nervioso, pero necesitaba saberlo. No quiero que mis hermanos nos lleguen a odiar a Ichimatsu y a mi-.

-Karamatsu, por muy estúpidos que sean, son mi sangre. Jamás podría odiarlos a ninguno de ustedes. -El ambiente estaba más tranquilo, él se hincó frente a mi y me miró sonriente- No se lo digas a nadie porque si lo haces te mataré. -En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Osomatsu-niisan me estaba abrazando- Los amo a cada uno de ustedes, Karamatsu. Ustedes son mi todo. -Me acarició la cabeza, extrañaba que hiciera eso- No importa lo que pase o las estupideces que hagan, jamás voy a odiarlos, por favor no vayas a hacer algo estúpido o Choromatsu va a matarte. -Niisan me besó la frente y se levantó estirando sus brazos-.

-Osomatsu-niisan!

-¿Si?.

-Muchas gracias! -Estaba más tranquilo, más contento, tenía más energías que con las que me levanté-.

-No hay de qué buraza. -sonrió- vayamos a pasear ¿qué tal si vamos a molestar a Todomatsu? -Me propuso con su sonrisa traviesa-.

-Claro. -Asentí y le seguí, por supuesto que como hermano mayor debo seguir haciendo travesuras a mis dulces hermanitos- Oí Osomatsu-niisan.

-uh.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo eh Ichimatsu más tarde? -¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-.

-Claro que sí ¿A dónde planeaban ir?.

-Teníamos planeado ir a cenar a algún lugar o simplemente darle de comer a los gatos. -Respondí nervioso-.

-Bien, pero ustedes pagan. -Dijo mientras compraba un refresco en la máquina expendedora-.

-Bien.

-Últimamente Ichimatsu y tú pasan más tiempo juntos. -Me quedé de piedra, ¿a caso sabe algo? ¿Nos a visto? -Estoy feliz por eso, me alegra que se estén llevando bien.

-C-claro...

-Eso y que igual se ha estado lastimando mucho, ayer mientras se rascaba la espalda le noté otra marca. -Literalmente escupí el refresco- ¿Pasa algo Karamatsu?.

-N-No es nada buraza. -Nervioso me acomodé mis lentes de sol- Solo tomé de más.

-Oh... -Tranquilamente se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar-.

El tiempo estaba realmente agradable, nuestro silencio era pacífico y reconfortante.

Estábamos pasando un agradable tiempo de hermanos.

De un momento a otro se recostó en mis piernas, mirando mi estómago como si de algo importante se tratara.

-Me preocupa...

-¿Eh? -Llamó mi atención-.

-Me preocupaba que se estuviese haciendo daño y que tú lo supieras. -Tragué duro- Me preocupaba que sólo tú lo supieras y estuvieras ocultandomelo Karamatsu. -Me miró serio-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer le obligué a mostrarme la marca, me dijo que uno de los gatos se la hizo. Pero aquella vez, cuando dijo que tú lo atrapaste al caer de un árbol...

-...

-Estabas tan nervioso, recuerdo tu cara en ese momento. -Me abrazó por la cintura, me preocupé más- De alguna manera me las ingenié para que me mostrara sus muñecas. Pensé que tendría cortadas pero por suerte estaban en perfecto estado.

-Ves como no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Ichimatsu está bien. -Respondí sonriente-.

-Desde que pasan tiempo juntos, lo veo más animado. -se levantó y miró hacía otro lado- a demás que... Desde que pasan tiempo juntos es que comenzamos a notar esas heridas, Karamatsu. -Me miraba, estudiando mi cara, cada facción, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima aunque quisiera. Osomatsu-niisan, pensé que no lo había notado-.

-¿Qué dices Osomatsu-niisan? No pienses que le hago daño o algo parecido a My little buraza. -Debía mantenerme tranquilo, no iba a dejarme aterrorizar por Osomatsu-niisan, pero esa mirada es como la de mamá cuando está molesta. No; esta vez es mucho peor, espero que no piense que soy un violador-.

-Tienes un corazón muy noble Karamatsu, sé que jamás harías daño a alguien, mucho menos a nuestros hermanos.

-Of course brother, jamás podría dañar a my babies. -Me acarició la cabeza nuevamente-.

-Si sabes algo que moleste o preocupe a Ichimatsu, dímelo ¿Si? Y nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlo. -Me sonrió con su típico dedo bajo su nariz. Característica única de mi buraza-.

-Don't worry bro, acudiré a ti.

Por un momento me vi tres metros bajo tierra, sin mis pantalones con brillantina puestos para mi entierro.

Por suerte, Osomatsu-niisan me creyó y mi secreto sobre Ichimatsu está a salvo, por ahora.

-¿A caso quieres morir idiota? Pues vas a morir! - Ahora estoy bajo Ichimatsu, me está torciendo la pierna sentado en mi espalda-.

-Stop brother, please don't hurt me! -Grité desesperado, casi veía mi alma salir de mi cuerpo-.

-¿Cómo pudiste conseguirme una cita con Osomatsu-niisan así nada más? Eres un imbécil, te mataré!

-Se supone que iremos los tres!

-¿A caso quieres robarme a Osomatsu-niisan? -Torció más fuerte-.

-¡NO! -Harto de mi situación y sin abuzar logré quedar encima de mi buraza- Calmate Ichimatsu!.

-Quítate de encima Cacamatsu!.

-Escucha hermanito, lamento si no te gusta la idea, pero salió de mi boca sin pensar. Es tu oportunidad de llevarte bien con Osomatsu-niisan, te ayudaré! -Ichimatsu era un pequeño, lindo y rellenito tomate. Se veía adorable-.

-No me importa llevarme bien con Osomatsu-niisan, estoy bien así. Supongo que él es feliz con Choromatsu-niisan y contigo cacamatsu.

-¿Qué cosas dices?. -Le miré confundido, ¿A qué se refiere?-.

-Te vi con Osomatsu-niisan en el parque, estaban... Muy... Cariñosos. -Empezó a llorar, de nuevo, como siempre. El más mínimo acercamiento de alguno de los cuatro con Osomatsu-niisan lo pone así-.

-Solo pasábamos tiempo de hermanos Ichimatsu y sabes algo... Sólo hablamos de ti.

-¿Habló de mi? -Sus ojos expresaban un brillo de esperanza, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y pude sentir como dejaba de presionarme el pecho-.

-Solo de ti, le preocupas mucho buraza. -Le Sonreí con calidez-.

-Te odio cacamatsu! -Ocultó su apenado rostro en su sudadera. ¿Cómo es que Osomatsu-niisan no se da cuenta de lo adorable que se ve?-.

-¿Irás? -Le pregunté preparado para cualquier golpe-.

-...

-Di algo Ichimatsu.

-...Yo.

-Tú...

-Quiero. -Con eso bastó, ahora solo debo ingeniarmelas para que Ichimatsu y Osomatsu-niisan estén completamente solos en esa cita-.

-Bien.

-No me dejes solo, Karamatsu-niisan. -Me lo suplicaba con la mirada, no quería prometérselo así que solo le Sonreí-.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento tanto las faltas ortográficas. Mi cel no me marca algunas y desde el PC me revuelvo, luego yo que soy medio ciega y mis lentes en la basura :v**

 **La próxima trataré de no tener tantas faltas y sobre todo, me disculpo si las personalidades me salen tan... diferentes. No sé adaptarme bien a sus comportamientos pero, lo intento :'v**

 **Sé que el cap es corto pero el próximo será más largo ;)**

 **Agradezco a los que siguen mi fic y dejan su review.**


	3. Chapter 3

1- Baño - listo.

2- lavarse los dientes - listo.

3- ropa limpia - listo.

4- Obsequio - listo.

-Algo falta, no sé que es pero lo averiguaré más tarde. -Se decía para si mismo Kusomatsu-.

 _/Punto de vista Ichimatsu/_

 _La casa estaba completamente sola, Osomatsu-niisan fue al Pachinko, Pajamatsu seguramente haciendo de las suyas en algún callejón, Jyushimatsu creo que fue a practicar BL con Hirijisawa y Totty ignorando nuestra existencia por ahí._

 _Era bastante molesto verlo dar vueltas por toda la maldita habitación, de sólo verlo me da nauseas como cualquier día normal._

-¿Te lavaste los pies buraza? -me preguntó-.

-Tsk, claro claro Kusomatsu.

-¿Te cortaste las uñas?.

-Si.

-¿Limpiaste tus oídos?.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cepillaste tu cabello?.

-Eso no es necesario... -De pronto sentí el cepillo pasear por mi ya dolorosa cabeza, golpee en la cara a la mierda de hermano mayor que tengo y volví al sofá-.

-No era necesario el golpe my Karamatsu boy. -Dijo sobando su nariz-.

-Déjate de estupideces y termina de una vez. -Estaba realmente harto de esto y sobre todo muy extrañado ya que el mismo autoproclamado "rey de la moda" no estaba vestido para la ocasión-.

-Don't worry buraza, estoy ayudándote a que todo te salga perfect.

-Tsk como si me importara.

-No olvides darle el obsequio, my little buraza. -Era una caja pequeña, color negro y con forma de gato. Sin duda había puesto empeño en escogerlo-.

-E-Eso no es importante idiota ¿Por qué debería darle un obsequio? -Creo que me puse un poco rojo en las mejillas, soy una basura-.

-Si quieres lograr acercarte a Osomatsu-niisan, debes hacerlo con calma y cambiando tu actitud. Ichimatsu, si no quieres que nadie sospeche deberás cambiar algunas cosas de ti.

-¿No se supone que me quieren tal como soy? -Pregunté tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa-.

-Yo te adoro tal como eres my little Karamatsu boy, pero es necesario si no quieres que alguien sospeche. -Me sonrió amablemente ¿Qué carajos pretende?-.

-...De acuerdo, lo i-intentaré.

-Así se hace buraza. -Pude ver estrellas al rededor de él y esa cara tan dolorosa, él es un asco, es mi hermano... Mi héroe-.

-Como digas. -Volví al sofá a jugar con mi adorado gato-.

* * *

 _Eran las malditas seis de la tarde, el clima era fresco pero agradable._

 _Karamatsu-niisan y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, por la calle tan jodidamente ruidosa._

 _Desde atrás podía verlo sin pena, ¿Por qué de repente quiere ayudarme si lo trato como la vil mierda que es? ¿Por qué no se burló de mi o se asqueó? ¿Por qué me apoya con algo asqueroso?._

-...Yo... -Hablé en voz baja viendo el cielo despejado y el relajante atardecer- ¿Algún día podré decirte?...

-Osomatsu-niisan! -El grito de Kusomatsu me sacó de mis pensamientos, estábamos del otro lado de la calle y frente a nosotros se encontraba nuestro estúpido Niisan-.

-Oí Karamatsu, Ichimatsu! -Nos sonrió al vernos, me puse de los nervios solo de pensar que esto era una cita. Estúpido Dolormatsu, voy a matarte por esto de nuevo-.

-Llegas tarde Buraza. -regañó el segundo matsuno-.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero vi unas chicas muy lindas calles atrás. -Contestó muy animado, era bastante obvio que Osomatsu-niisan amaba los grandes pechos y los suaves traseros gordos. Jamás va a notarme más que siendo su hermano menor. Soy más doloroso, incluso más que Kusomatsu-.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejamos las explicaciones y vamos a cenar? -Karamatsu se puso nervioso, supongo que piensa que me dará otro de mis ataques emocionales; no creo sea momento para esto-.

-Bien. -En eso Osomatsu-niisan puso más atención y se inclinó para ver detrás de Karamatsu. Me veía fijamente y al parecer se sorprendió- ¡Wow! Que bien te ves Ichimatsu, jamás pensé verte tan bien vestido nunca cambias tu ropa de vago! -Se rascó la nariz-.

-G-gracias Osomatsu-niisan. -Me oculté detrás de Karamatsu muy apenado. Esto se me va a hacer costumbre-.

-¿Te pasa algo Ichimatsu? -Me preguntó preocupado, solo negué-.

-Vayamos a un buen restaurante, burazas! -Dolormatsu se puso al frente de ambos, prácticamente me dejó solo a lado de niisan, lo pagará con sangre-.

-Te has esforzado en vestirte bien, Ichimatsu. -Me habló después de un rato- espero que empieces a confiar en ti mismo, este es un gran paso. Haz echo sentir orgulloso a Niisan.

-¿De verdad? -Estaba tan sorprendido, sonrojado, me acarició la cabeza de manera tan tierna. Maldita sea quiero largarme de aquí-.

-Claro que si Ichimatsu, eres mi orgullo Hehe! -rascó su nariz de nuevo-.

-¿Qué les parece este lugar my brothers? -Nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante de ramen, muy popular en esta zona-.

-Me parece bien. -Osomatsu-niisan simplemente entró y se sentó en una de las mesas del final, nosotros como de costumbre le seguimos-.

-¿Y bien qué pediré? -La cara de Niisan era una de un bastardo abusivo, él no pagaría y supongo que no dudará en aprovechar-.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, soy Hibiki el dueño ¿Qué desean pedir? -El hombre llamó mi atención, era un anciano gordo de barba blanca y lentes oscuros, tenia un paño en la cabeza y un mandil-.

-¿Qué les parece ramen? -Pregunté nervioso, ambos asintieron y esa fue la orden para los tres-.

-Bien bien, primero que nada es un gusto saber que ustedes dos bastardos están empezando a llevarse bien. -Simple comentario que me irritó, no soy amable con Kusomatsu porque quiero. Se lo debo-.

-Yeah Buraza, my best karamatsu boy is beautiful!...

-N-no es nada realmente importante... -Mencioné ignorando a Dolormatsu-.

-Enserio me sorprendí al verlos más cercanos, Choromatsu pensó que estabas por morir. -¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Choromatsu-niisan en esto?-.

-Dejemos de lado al resto burazas, mejor concentrémonos en nuestra cena. -Difícilmente sacó esas palabras, no seas débil Kusomatsu-.

-Cierto, en fin, ayer entré en la sección porno de la biblioteca y vi revistas perfectas para ti Ichimatsu ~ -Porno... ¿ENSERIO? Karamatsu-niisan casi le tira el salero a la cara-.

-No es de mi interés. -Mentí. Me daba cierta curiosidad-.

-Pechos grandes, grandes traseros, orejas y cola de gato~ -Imaginé a Osomatsu-niisan vestido de gato, mi entre pierna se sintió "animada" por eso-.

-Osomatsu-niisan, please modera tu vocabulario. Hay kids cerca. -Estaba realmente molesto ahora, él estúpido de Karamatsu tenía una vena palpitante en la cara; creo que de los dos es quien más se toma esto enserio-.

-Son un par de aburridos, respeten a Nissan maldición! -Suspiró cansado- sé que a escondidas hacen honor a Manuela.

-Solo Pajerovsky-sama hace esas cosas. -Mencioné, la cara que Karamatsu me dio era un lío-.

-Cualquier hombre sano lo hace, incluso tú Ichimatsu. -Debería morir ahora, si tal vez me clavo un palillo en el ojo ¿Llegaría al cerebro? ¿Moriría inmediatamente?-.

-¿A qué te refieres Osomatsu-niisan? -Ese estúpido se puso pálido, debería ser yo quien estuviese muriendo de vergüenza, no él-.

-Eh escuchado a cada uno de ustedes y sus fantasías por toda la casa. -Se encogió de hombros, como si hablara de algo normal y que todos supiéramos-.

-...F-Fantasías...? -Enterré mis uñas en mis piernas, ¿Habrá escuchado las veces que maullaba o gemía su nombre?-.

-¿Sabían que Todomatsu suele ponerse en cuatro para pajearse? -Esa cara de intentar entender el asunto no ayudaba en nada-.

-Dejemos el asunto de las pajas, Osomatsu-niisan. -Gracias Karamatsu, te lo agradezco-.

-No puedo, necesito saber por qué Totty se pone en cuatro! O Jyushimatsu, él suele meterse los...

-¡BASTA! -Gritamos ambos llamando la atención de todos en el lugar-.

-Lo lamento.

-Aquí tienen su comida jóvenes. -Llegó el anciano y se fue. Al parecer no escuchó la conversación, si no nos habría echado a patadas-.

-Itadakimatsu!

-Oye Karamatsu, ¿Qué pose usas para masturbar...

-Detente Osomatsu-niisan. -¿DejaVu? Karamatsu le tiró caldo en la cara-.

-¡Eres idiota! ¿Estás idiota?.

-Deja las pajas!

-Totty me preocupa!

-Ese es su problema!

-Soy su Niisan, también es mi problema!

-Entonces... -Escuchamos un celular, al parecer alguien llamaba a... ¿KARAMATSU?-.

\- ¿Si? ¿Justo ahora? De acuerdo my little boy, iré enseguida. -¿Se irá? ¿Me dejará solo? No! Karamatsu-niisan, espera... Me lo prometiste bastardo!-.

-¿Pasa algo malo Karamatsu?.

-Era Chibita, al parecer necesita mi help en algunas cosas y bueno lamento tener que irme ahora.

-No te preocupes ve con cuidado, Ichimatsu y yo nos la pasaremos bien por ti. -Pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me sonrojé y miré a Kusomatsu rogándole que no se fuera-.

-Lo lamento my little Karamatsu boy, te lo compensaré después. -Me guiñó un ojo y se largó. Cabaré un pozo solo para él-.

* * *

 _El resto de la comida hablamos sobre varias cosas sin mera importancia, al menos para mi._

 _Al salir fuimos por el centro a caminar, Osomatsu-niisan me compró comida para gatos y uno que otro juguete; me sentí un niño mimado... Ese normalmente es Todomatsu, no yo._

 _Estuvimos caminando por la ciudad, algo interesante es que Osomatsu-niisan me tomó la mano y me dijo:_

 _-"Como tu Onii-chan no puedo permitir que te pierdas"._

 _Es estúpido pero cierto. En teoría hemos estado caminando por ahí tomados de la mano, supongo que es agradable ir por ahí tomado de la mano con... Tu hermano._

-Mira Ichimatsu! -Me apuntó a una tienda de mascotas, había una casa para gatos morada y no era tan cara- ¿Te gustaría tenerla para tus gatos, hermanito?.

\- Asentí sorprendido-.

-Déjaselo a tú Onii-chan. -Se rascó la nariz y entró dejándome en el área de gatos. ¿Enserio piensa que puedo perderme?-.

-Idiota, deja de actuar así. -Estuve un buen rato con los gatos, prácticamente disfrute cada segundo a su lado. Al rato llegó Osomatsu-niisan sonriente-.

-Listo, eh pagado por la casita ahora es importante saber cómo llevarla.

-No nos alcanza el dinero para un taxi.

-Eso no importa, Onii-chan será quien se encargue de eso. -Orgulloso volvió a la caja, algo raro le estaba pasando. De cuando acá se llama "Onii-chan"-.

 _Osomatsu-niisan y yo íbamos por las calles con un carrito de súper mercado y la enorme caja dentro; estaba tan feliz y emocionado por haber estado todo el día con Osomatsu-niisan, me sentí querido y consentido._

 _Por otro lado Osomatsu-niisan venía silbando una canción rara, pero era relajante._

 _De dónde habíamos sacado el carrito, es una historia sin importancia._

-Deberíamos salir más seguido Ichimatsu ¿No crees? -me preguntó-.

-¿¡Eh!? S-si claro.

-No te pongas así, ven y ayúdame a meter la caja a casa.

-Si.

* * *

 _Ya pasó una semana de la cita con Osomatsu-niisan, últimamente lo tengo más cerca, está más atento conmigo y eso me hace sentir feliz._

 _Karamatsu-niisan de vez en cuando sale conmigo solo para hablar o cuando necesito desahogarme; él prefiere que sea Osomatsu-niisan quien pase más tiempo conmigo._

 _Lo noto cada día mas cansado y raro que de costumbre._

 _Solamente estábamos Kusomatsu y yo en casa, él estaba cantando en el tejado._

 _Estaba realmente aburrido, me decidía si subir o no; finalmente me di por vencido. Quería escuchar cantar a mi hermano._

 _Subí cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido, me senté cerca de la ventana del techo por si me descubre; odio admitir que Kusomatsu canta realmente bien._

 _Primero escuche nuestra canción de la infancia, esa que solíamos cantar los seis cuando caminábamos juntos por la calle._

 _Sin querer le seguí la letra de principio a fin, al terminar hizo una pausa de 5 minutos._

 _Empezó a temblar y a sollozar, aún así no dejó de cantar._

 **-Tu perdóname hermano menor de tu situación culpable soy~**

\- ¿Por qué cambia de canción de repente?-.

 **-Conozco la ley de la hermandad la respuesta nunca pude hallar~**

-¿Cuándo escribió esta canción? Jamás lo escuché cantando algo tan profundo-.

 **-No llores más hermano menor, pues la culpa también tengo yo. Tus pasos seguí, no te alerté**

 **la culpa también mía es. La culpa nunca te podre dar. Contigo enojado no estoy. El pecado que en nosotros cae es duro mas justo al final~**

-Estúpido Kusomatsu, me estás haciendo llorar. Cállate!-.

 **-¿Más que habremos de hacer? ¿Como el error olvidar? Imposible es recuperar lo que ahora en el pasado está~**

-Maldita sea, por qué llora también!? Debo largarme de aquí-.

* * *

 _Culpable. Así me siento ahora, soy la peor basura que pueda existir._

 _No debí arrastrar a Karamatsu-niisan en esto, no debí dejar que su buen corazón lo hiciera hacer lo que me hace ahora. ¿Qué hermano te toca mientras finge ser otro? Solo ese estúpido de Kusomatsu lo hace y ¿Por qué? Porque yo se lo pedí!._

 _Yo, su little buraza, su Karamatsu boy, su preciado Ichimatsu._

 _Soy una basura, doy más asco que el rey de las lentejuelas y zapatos con brillantina. Soy tan doloroso como ese idiota._

 _¿Cuándo fue que caí tan enamorado de Osomatsu-niisan? Maldición, me odio._

-Ichimatsu ¿Por qué lloras? -Escuché una voz familiar-.

-¿Choromatsu-niisan?.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Alguien te a estado molestando?. -

-N-No, no me pasa nada.

-No me mientas Ichimatsu. ¿Tiene que ver con Karamatsu-niisan? -Me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-.

-S-Si.

-¿Qué sucedió?.

-Me siento culpable... Por tratarlo tan mal.

-Vamos Ichimatsu, es tu manera de demostrarle cuanto lo quieres. Él lo sabe y es por eso que te acepta cada golpe; es tu forma de ser. -Niisan me sonrió, ¿Quién necesita tontos amigos cuando tienes cinco hermanos con tu cara?-.

-Creo que lo hice llorar... -Siempre ha sido así, solo a Choromatsu-niisan puedo contarle las cosas sin tartamudear-.

-Haz algo lindo por él, ahora que son más cercanos como antes no creo que haya problema.

-Probablemente me odia, Choromatsu-niisan.

-Karamatsu no es así, lo sabes, él es capaz de cualquier cosa por nosotros. -Adiós dignidad, mi niisan me está viendo llorar. Una de las cosas que jamás pude permitirme es que los tres bastardos mayores me vieran llorar-.

 _Lloré bastante rato abrazado a Choromatsu-niisan, me quedé dormido en sus piernas en un maldito callejón; espero la gente no lo haya visto mal por mi culpa también._

 _Desde que comencé con esto, soy mas malditamente sensible y realmente no me soporto._

 _Cuando desperté era tarde muy tarde._

 _No puedo creer que Choromatsu-niisan estuviera en la misma posición bastante rato por mi culpa y de paso me llevó cargado en su espalda. Estaba tan tibia que volví a caer dormido._

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue buraza? -salimos a caminar, para hablar sobre la cita. Lo golpee, se lo merece- ¡AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ?.

-Por dejarme solo con aquel bastardo.

-Era necesario.

-No importa, además, ya pasó una semana y recién me preguntas cómo me fue.

-Eres cruel my little bro.

-Tsk das asco.

-De acuerdo, ese día llegaste más feliz que de costumbre y sin mencionar el gran regalo que Osomatsu-niisan te compró.

-Lo pagó con el dinero de mamá...

-Eso no importa, sabes que Osomatsu no suele hacernos regalos así.

-...me tomó de la mano...

-¿Eh?.

-Caminamos tomados de la mano.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL ICHIMATSU!

-¡No grites idiota!

-i'm sorry baby, but i'm happy for you!

-Eso no tiene importancia. -miré el piso como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, apenado-.

-Claro que la tiene hermano, ese es un gran paso.

-No significa nada.

-Si significa algo!

-Fue tonto.

-Ichimatsu...

-Solo caminamos...

-Oe Ichimatsu...

-Me gustó.

-ICHIMATSU.

-Pero somos hermanos.

-¡Ya basta! -me golpeó, dolió como el demonio. No el golpe sino por quien me lo dio-.

-...

-¡Deja de pensar que no eres suficiente para Osomatsu-niisan! Si, son hermanos pero eso no importa, no debería importarte si eso te hace feliz!.

-Pero las personas nos odiarán. -Estaba empezando a llorar, no me sentía bien con la mejilla roja, mi labio sangrando y Karamatsu-niisan gritándome-.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA IMPORTA LA GENTE, ICHIMATSU?! TÚ SERÁS FELIZ JUNTO A QUIEN AMAS!.

-¿Y qué tal si él no me ama? ¿Qué tal si solo puede verme como su maldito hermano? Eh!?.

-Ichi...

-No, niisan, enserio no habías pensado en eso?

-No.

-Enserio que eres un estúpido, soy un estúpido, somos una basura! Mira lo que te he echo!.

-Ichimatsu, tú no me has echo nada. -Desesperado intentó abrazarme-.

-No Karamatsu-niisan, déjame!.

-Relájate!.

-VETE!

-Brother please...

-!LARGO!.

 _Sigo tenso, nervioso y mis dolores de cabeza son más frecuentes. No he vuelto a hablar con Kusomatsu desde aquella vez, me siento peor que la misma mierda por tratarlo así; ayer intenté disculparme pero no tuve el valor._

 _Estos días a estado durmiendo en el sofá, ignorándome cuando lo llamo para dormir a mi lado. Soy más doloroso que él. Doy más asco que él._

-¿Odias a Karamatsu-niisan? -Estaba en el parque con Jyushi, él simplemente me sacó de casa sin preguntar. Y he nos aquí-.

-Quieres un helado? -esquivé la pregunta-.

-Ichimatsu-niisan ¿Odias a Karamatsu-niisan?.

-Yo no... Lo odio.

-¿Entonces por qué no te disculpas?

-No quiero.

-No quieres o no puedes Niisan.

-¿Huh?.

-¡Hustle hustle! ¡Muscle Muscle!

 _Era cierto, soy un completo cobarde, siempre lo he sido. Debo disculparme, pero no puedo._

 _Yo no soy tan sincero como Karamatsu-niisan o tan dulce como Todomatsu, no soy alegre como Jyushimatsu ni tan listo como Choromatsu-niisan._

 _Mucho menos un idiota como Osomatsu-niisan._

 _Soy solo mierda, una mierda que se enamora de su propio hermano. Una basura a la que le temen por su aspecto, soy el asco de los matsuno. Soy la escoria que aleja a la única fortaleza que tiene, soy una maldita mierda._

 _Pero ya lo decidí, me voy a disculpar._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores que leen leídamente mis mierdas *kokoro*, lamento la tardanza pero no sabía cómo demonios escribir esto. Lo hice en partes y por ahí puse una canción que me encanta :3**

 **La canción que cantó Karamatsu es un SoundTrack de Fullmetal Alchemist la cual lo cantan Edward y Alphonse Elric. El tema es "Bartja" o "Brother" :v si mal no recuerdo asdasdas.**

 **Le cambié unas cosillas para que quedara un poco más acorde a la situación, no es nada grave.**

 **Esta vez si es más largo e.e lo prometí. En fin, espero les guste y si quieren dejen su preciado review que alimenta mi alma, nos leemos el sig. capítulo n.n**

 **(Lamento faltas ortográficas) (Lori, me debes un fic)**


	4. Perdóname Kusomatsu

-Lo siento Buraza, pero es por tu bien.

 _Me dije a mí mismo, el plan salió a la perfección. Desde un principio fue buena idea dejar a mi Karamatsu Boy con su Love prohibido._

 _Ni siquiera sé por qué razón lo hice, solo imaginármelos saliendo me da una punzada extraña en el pecho; es raro porque antes era asqueante._

-Me pregunto si mi buraza se la está pasando bien. -Alcé mi vista al cielo, era relajante, todo el asunto de mi little Brotha me tenía preocupado a todas horas-.

 _"¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?"._

Pensó para si mismo Karamatsu.

En ese lapso de tiempo empezó a recordarlo todo, desde el inicio. Fue demasiada su fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo el amor a su hermano menor lo que lo llevó a esto.

* * *

 **[Tiempo atrás.]**

Estaban en la habitación de los seis, ambos juntos besándose. Uno más desesperado que el otro. Ichimatsu extrañamente lo disfrutaba, parecía que enserio creía estar besando a Osomatsu en ese momento.

Karamatsu era otro cuento, estaba asqueado, llevaban una semana de haber empezado con esto y él no lograba acostumbrarse a esto. ¿Cuándo se han visto a los hermanos besarse con pasión en los labios?. Si bien Karamatsu ya ha besado a todos sus hermanos más de una vez, era distinto, solo eran besos cortos, de pico ya sea por capricho o por molestar. No comparen un beso de cariño entre hermanos a uno de "amantes".

El mayor de los dos podía sentir las arcadas, las cuales aguantaba con demasiada fuerza de voluntad. No quería defraudar a su hermano, sobre todo porque fue él mismo quien propuso la idea.

-Dejemos esto hasta aquí, Ichimatsu. -Habló Karamatsu, sudoroso, nervioso, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes-.

-Eh... Yo... Ok. -La respiración agitada no le ayudaba en nada al menor, tenía una fuerte erección la cual decidió atender en otro sitio- Muérete Kusomatsu.

Karamatsu quiso dejarlo como un _"Gracias"_ por mucho que le costara. Una vez corroboró no estaba el menor en casa, se cambió de ropa y rápidamente fue al baño a vomitar.

- _No puedo más con esto._ -Se decía a sí mismo nuevamente- _Somos hermanos, esto no es..._ -.

Total, Karamatsu vomitó el desayuno, el almuerzo y uno que otro dulce que comió anteriormente. Estaba realmente pálido, aún no podía creerse que finge ser uno para besuquearse con otro de sus hermanos, sus preciados hermanos.

Los dolores de cabeza aumentan constantemente, ha dejado la mayoría de sus hobbies a consecuencia de su salud. Ya ni siquiera tiene ganas de subir al tejado a cantar con Jyushimatsu, eso es algo que le desagrada, ¿Cómo puede negarle tiempo de calidad a su little Jyushimats'? Era imperdonable, merecía un castigo divino o algo por el estilo.

-Mierda. -Se levantó de repente y corrió al baño- Quiero vomitar de nuevo.

Tal vez, ese castigo ya lo estaba teniendo con esos malestares.

-Karamatsu-niisan ¿Quieres peras? -Lo primero que logró ver Choromatsu, fue una sombra azul correr a la velocidad de la luz- ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu-niisan, te sientes bien? -Preguntó preocupado, viéndolo desde la puerta del baño arrojando lo poco o nada que le quedaba en el estómago-.

-Hola buraza ¿Se te ofrece algo? -A duras penas logró contestarle algo, aquel mal estar era más frecuente-.

-¿Qué has comido? Al parecer algo te ha caído bastante mal. Traeré las medicinas.

- _No tienes ni idea._ -Pensó-.

-Toma. -Al rato volvió Choromatsu con un jarabe en la mano- ¿Recuerdas esto? Mamá solía darnos para el dolor de estómago cuando éramos niños.

-Cierto. -Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, todo era mucho más sencillo cuando eran niños- Tú solías llorar en brazos de Osomatsu-niisan porque no te gustaba su sabor, buraza.

-Eso no es cierto... -Volteó sonrojado a otro lado- Sólo toma un poco y ven con nosotros.

-Claro, voy enseguida. Gracias hermanito. -Le dediqué una sonrisa, él igual a mí y salió del baño-.

 ** _"Hermanito" "Hermano" Es algo muy fuerte, un lazo irrompible; pero, ¿Qué significaba esto para mi ahora?. Los hermanos no se besuquean a escondidas, los hermanos no se enamoran unos de otros más allá del amor fraternal!._**

Las arcadas volvieron al recordar aquellos roces con su hermano menor. Simplemente no puede acostumbrarse a eso, es demasiado hasta para el hermano más fiel y sacrificado.

-No importa, me acostumbrare por él. Debo ayudarlo de alguna manera a olvidar a Osomatsu-niisan.

* * *

 **[Tiempo Actual].**

-Esa vez me oía muy decidido y ahora resulta ser que, lo ayudo a conquistarlo, de alguna manera. -Karamatsu se encontraba en aquel puente donde suele buscar Karamatsu girl's. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que es un chico con serios problemas por la cara que tiene en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasará si lo logra? ¿El resto lo aceptará? ¿Se... casarán? -De repente la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo. Superó las arcadas, mas no los fuertes dolores de cabeza por tanto pensar en el bienestar de Ichimatsu-.

Había pensado en varias posibilidades de su situación. Si Osomatsu y el resto de la familia le rechazara, él se llevaría muy lejos a Ichimatsu. Para esto en serio debió arreglárselas para ocultar sus ahorros.

Si solo Osomatsu le rechazara, le pediría a este no comentar absolutamente nada sobre eso y después trataría de convencer a Ichimatsu que es lo mejor. Si él le llegase a corresponder, pero no el resto de la familia y los conocidos, les daría esos mismos ahorros para que se fueran lo más lejos posible y nunca volvieran.

Incluso pensó en el posible rechazo de las personas hacia su familia, no podían mudarse de un día para otro así y nada más. Había tantas cosas que arreglar aún, no podía con todo y sus dolores de cabeza pasaban a ser fuertes migrañas.

-Ya debo volver a casa. -Dio un fuerte suspiro y caminó en dirección a su hogar.

Todos dormían calmadamente, solo podía escucharse los fuertes ronquidos de Jyushi, el aire entraba por la ventana y mecía las cortinas moviendo levemente algunos cabellos de los tan populares sextillizos.

Los seis dormían tranquilamente cerca uno del otro. A pesar de sus ya 20 años, todos suelen acercarse durante las noches, eso era algo que Karamatsu amaba de sobremanera.

Una vez despertó abrazado a Ichimatsu, este le dio un golpe en el estómago más sin embargo, Karamatsu solo sonrió.

- _Ichimatsu es lindo cuando está nervioso..._ -Pensaba el segundo hijo de la familia, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-.

-K-Kara... Karamatsu... -Al escuchar su nombre volteó inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía-.

-¿Tienes una pesadilla eh? -Alzó la ceja con ternura y sin más e ignorando el golpe que reciba por parte del cuarto hijo, lo abrazó- Calma Ichi, calma. Niisan está aquí-

-G...acias... -Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos-.

La mañana siguiente era un caos, hacía un calor horrendo y todos parecían estar de mal humor por eso.

Ichimatsu volvía agotado de uno de los callejones donde suele alimentar a sus gatos, solo quería llegar a casa y ser un pedazo de basura como siempre.

Subía las escaleras de su casa con pesadez e insultando cada cosa que ha hecho en ese día, despertar vivo por ejemplo. Lentamente caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a su habitación. Abrió con calma y notó sentado de espaldas a Karamatsu viéndose al espejo como de costumbre.

Se asomó por las escaleras he incluso revisó la casa entera para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie cerca y al notar que efectivamente solo estaban ellos dos fue hasta su molesto hermano.

-Oi, mierdamatsu. -Le llamó con normalidad. Tal vez sea la costumbre-.

-¿Ichimatsu? -El otro volteó extrañado, al parecer no se esperaba ver a alguien ahí, se notaba nervioso- Dime ¿Qué puede hacer tu old Brother for you? -Doloroso como siempre-.

-No hay nadie en casa, terminemos ya con esto... -Dijo yendo hasta el guarda ropa y sacando la sudadera roja de Osomatsu- Ponte esto.

-¿Eh? -El mayor miraba extrañado por la repentina petición del más joven- De acuerdo, si mi Karamatsu Boy me lo pide~

-Aghh... -Solo era cuestión de segundos para ver a Niisan en Karamatsu. Solo quería pasar un buen rato antes de que todos llegaran- ¿Terminaste?. -Antes de poder voltear sintió los brazos de "Osomatsu-niisan" rodearlo desde atrás- Oi, no tan deprisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres cariños de Oniichan? -Si algo admiraba de Karamatsu era su talento para actuar, casi sentía tener al Osomatsu original-.

-S-solo un poco... -A penas se ponía la sudadera eh ignoraba el echo de que era Karamatsu solamente-.

Ambos estaban sentados en una esquina de la habitación, abrazándose el uno al otro. Esta vez Ichimatsu no quería besos ni caricias, solo afecto. Podía escuchar el corazón de su hermano palpitar calmadamente, eso hacía que se relajase y tomara algo de sueño.

Por otro lado, el mayor se aferraba con fuerza a su pequeño y adorable hermano, no todos los días puede demostrar amor de esa manera, tenía que aprovechar.

-Osomatsu-niisan ¿Me amas? -Preguntó tiernamente el de sudadera morada-.

-Que pregunta tan repentina, ¿Qué debería responder? -Estuvo un buen rato pensando hasta que por fin le dedicó su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa- Onii-chan te ama más que nada en el mundo, Ichimatsu~ -Respondió cachete con cachete, acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

-¿EH? -La cara del menor se puso roja, nunca en ese tiempo había recibido un beso tan cariñoso, menos en la mejilla. Karamatsu sí que lo sorprende-.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Choromatsu está buscándo...te..

 _"¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!?"_ Pensaba Ichimatsu sorprendido, Karamatsu acaba de entrar a la habitación. No, Karamatsu está abrazándolo, ¿Es a caso un maldito déjà vu?

-Ka... Kara... Karama... KARAMATSU!? -Ichimatsu no podía con los nervios, su estúpido hermano de sudadera azul no respondía y quien sea que lo esté abrazando tampoco-.

-Oí Dolormatsu, ¿Quieres también un abrazo de O-ni-chan~?.

-¿¡Eh!? -El cuarto hijo no sabía qué hacer o pensar, quería morirse, no sin antes asesinar a Kusomatsu-.

-¿Qué haces, Osomatsu-niisan?. -Preguntó molesto Karamatsu, de algún modo-.

-Bien, seré sincero... -En eso suelta a Ichimatsu y se levanta- estaba probándome tu ropa e Ichimatsu me encontró. Supongo que se asqueó de ver a su hermano con ropa dolorosa porque inmediatamente me dio mi sudadera. -Dijo rascándose la nariz despreocupadamente-.

-¿Osomatsu-niisan? -Era de las veces en que Ichimatsu odiaba que fueran iguales, su necedad de querer amor le hizo confundir un idiota de otro-.

-I-chi-ma-tsu~ eres tan suave, Onii-chan necesita amor~ -Normalmente correría a sus brazos, pero ahora quería morir y matar a Kusomatsu antes de eso-.

-Jódete molestomatsu... -Se fue, con la mirada baja ocultando su sonrojo. Realmente lo disfrutó, realmente pensó que era Karamatsu-.

 **[Más tarde].**

-Con que eso pasó... -Suspiró cansado el Matsuno azul-.

-Ne, creo que Ichimatsu necesita más apapachos. Deberías intentar Karamatsu, él es muy suavecito~.

-Me matará antes de hacerlo.

-Vale la pena el suicidio. -Le sonrió como siempre, realmente no se daba cuenta de nada. Mientras Karamatsu se molía la cabeza pensando en el bienestar de Ichimatsu-.

-Oi, Osomatsu...

-¿Nani nani?.

-¿Qué piensas de Ichimatsu? -Los nervios jugaban en su contra-.

-Es un idiota adorable, como todos mis hermanos. -Dijo recostándose en el sofá, dándole la espalda al menor-.

-Me refiero ah, hipotéticamente hablando, si no fuesen hermanos... ¿Saldrías con él?.

-... -El silencio inundó la habitación, Karamatsu sudaba frio, Osomatsu solo analizaba la pregunta una y otra vez- ¿A qué viene eso?.

-Es que, leí que cuando nacen gemelos es por que en su vida pasada fueron amantes... Esto... Es por eso. -Mejor excusa pudo haber inventado, un aplauso-.

-¿Ehhh? Nosotros somos sextillizos, no me imagino lo que pasó allí. -Comenzó a reír- Pero sabes, supongo que me daría la oportunidad si se presentara.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-No soy gay ni nada, pero supongo que me daría una oportunidad con el. Después de todo, ambos somos basura.

-Y aún siendo hermanos ¿Lo aceptarías?.

-¿Eres idiota? Pero claro que...

-Osomatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan, mamá nos llama para cenar. -Totty prestando más atención a su Smartphone que a sus hermanos llegó y se fue-.

-Ya vamos. -El mayor de la familia se puso de pie en dirección a la planta baja-.

-Oi, no me has contestado! -Se fue, a Osomatsu no le importa otra cosa más que la comida y el dinero- Maldición-.

Y con esa tranquilidad se llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Karamatsu era el único que no conciliaba el sueño. De nuevo.

- _A este paso, mis ojeras van a empeorar, seré la copia exacta de Ichimatsu._ -Una leve risita y un sonrojo fue lo que adornó su cara. Realmente tenía problemas, lo único en su mente era su preciado Karamatsu Boy y nada más-.

-K...caca...Kara... -El segundo Matsuno escuchó su nombre, uno de sus preciados hermanos le llamaba y sabía exactamente quién era- Karamatsu.

- _Finge estar dormido, finge, finge..._ -El orgullo y el buen corazón de Karamatsu luchaban por si hacer caso o no, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ichimatsu empezó a hablar-.

-Tal vez no me escuches pero es mejor así, Karamatsu-niisan, te quiero... perdóname por favor. -Empezaba a sollozar y cada tanto le costaba seguir hablando, el mayor de ambos solo podía morderse el labio aguantando sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien. Pero no puede o su hermanito dejaría de hablar, de decir lo que necesita escuchar- No me ignores maldito, ¿Crees que no me duele que mi hermano me ignore? Voy a matarte Kusomatsu-niisan...

- _Realmente eres una dulzura._ -Pensó calmadamente, no quería comenzar a llorar y arruinar el momento. Sabía que a Ichimatsu le costaba expresarse de esa manera, prefería que fuera así. Más cómodo para su pequeño hermano que tanto amaba-.

-Ya no me ignores Dolormatsu, eres mi mejor amigo... -El llanto, cada vez se esforzaba más en no dejarlo salir pero le era imposible-.

- _Fue suficiente, no soporto escucharte así._ -En eso, el segundo Matsuno fingiendo estar profundamente dormido se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su pequeño para calmarlo- _Te adoro hermano..._ -Dijo "Dormido"-.

-Somos un par de idiotas... -Eh Ichimatsu se quedó profundamente dormido, de alguna forma sentía un peso menos-.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Maldición que ahora si tardé bastante en actualizar. La preparatoria me consume y la inspiración no llega. Tenía una idea muy buena para este cap pero lamento informar que la olvidé DDD': No merezco vivir. OKNO.**_

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos mis lindos lectores y lectoras que dejan su review que me hace no querer dejar este fic. Principalmente porque ya casi termina, puede que haga un cap extra sobre Ichimatsu y su repentino enamoramiento, pero aún no estoy segura si será en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Realmente muchas gracias por esperar, sé que ha salido corto pero tengo tanto sueño y mi imaginación escasa, sobre todo que no quiero agregar más de lo necesario aquí. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, mátenme._**

 ** _Sin más drama, terminemos con esto. Nos leemos la próxima. :'DDDDD_**

 ** _Pido disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, ya es muy tarde y tengo tanto sueño que ando medio pendeja._**


	5. Duele

Han pasado los días realmente rápido.

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu pasan más tiempo juntos que nadie, y eso es algo bueno. Nadie sospecha pues creen que le hace bien salir un rato al cuarto hijo y qué mejor que con su hermano mayor.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu ya tenía ahorros suficientes como para irse con Ichimatsu y dejar todo atrás pero aún no terminaba ahí, se sentía mal, solo un tanto celoso.

-Tal vez me acostumbré a pasar tiempo con Mi little Ichimatsu... -Sentía punzadas extrañas cuando pensaba en él, lo cual era casi a diario-.

Karamatsu era bastante protector con sus hermanos, pero no negaba el echo de que últimamente tenía un cierto capricho con el cuarto hijo.

Ese capricho antes pertenecía a Totty por ser el menor de los seis, pero desde que comenzó ese lío todo cambió bruscamente para Karamatsu. Pensaba que era por el echo de que Ichimatsu se ponía súper sensible por su caso de enamoramiento, pero estaba equivocado, no era eso.

No lo sabía, no entendía, pero no le incomodaba del todo algunas veces el echo de ver a Ichimatsu como la cosa más linda y hermosa que pudiera haber, solo era molesto cuando estaba con Osomatsu.

Es irónico, él mismo se ofreció a ayudarlo a conquistarle y resulta que ahora le molesta. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que el mayor de sudadera roja era bastante idiota y no se daba cuenta de nada, lo que ocasionaba un colapso en las emociones de Ichimatsu.

O tal vez porque de repente se llevaban bien y ahora Osomatsu llegó para quitárselo.

- _¿Quitármelo?_ -pensó- _¿Cómo podría? Ichimatsu no es de mi propiedad o algo por el estilo..._

A Ichimatsu se le veía de lo mejor, más abierto, más sincero y alegre que antes. Claro que sus colapsos seguían pero ya no tan seguidos como antes.

A pesar de eso, el juego continuaba y cada vez llegaban a un punto en que Karamatsu no quería parar, un punto que Ichimatsu disfrutaba tanto que no le importaba quién los viese o juzgue, por bastante autocontrol por parte de ambos solo han llegado a masturbarse entre ellos o verse completamente desnudos.

Ese asunto poco a poco se salía de control, Karamatsu temía que se le fuera de las manos, que la calentura ganara en esos momentos, que terminara haciéndole algo a Ichimatsu de lo que probablemente se arrepienta, se asquee, le odie y aborrezca por el resto de sus días y Karamatsu no pudiese sobrellevar eso.

Hasta hace poco, Osomatsu los encontró en una posición comprometedora. Culpa total de Ichimatsu pensaba a veces, pero fue gratificante el día en que pudo dejarle ver a su único hermano mayor, que el cuarto hijo era suyo.

Ambos sin camisas, Karamatsu sobre Ichimatsu y el mayor de los sextillizos en shock.

Por un momento pensó que todo por lo que habían luchado su little buraza y él por conseguir abrir el corazón del mayor hacia Ichi había sido en vano.

De alguna manera todo se arregló después de eso, aunque Osomatsu no les permitía estar solos por mucho tiempo, le comentó a su buraza que tal vez se puso celoso por el de azul e Ichi lloró de alegría, eso le lleno de esperanzas pero a Karamatsu le dejó un sentimiento amargo.

-Karamatsu. -Osomatsu y yo estábamos pescando, por la tarde y completamente solos-.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Recuerdas aquella pregunta, sobre los gemelos?.

-...Si.

-Creo que puedo confiar en ti, hermano.

-¿Eh? -Tragué muy duro, preocupado, comencé a sudar y mi corazón comenzó a latir sumamente rápido. ¿Por qué? No lo sé-.

-Tal vez pienses que soy un enfermo y tal vez me odies y me corras de casa, pero necesito sacarlo... ¿Sabes?.

-Brother, no comprendo...

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu...

Abrí los ojos que pensé saldrían de mis cuencas, mi corazón se detuvo o se partió, comencé a temblar. Eso me dolió, no sé por qué pero dolió tanto que necesite tanta fuerza para no llorar.

-Osomatsu.

-Antes de que digas algo, no sé cómo pasó, pero me siento mejor ahora que lo sabes.

-No te odio... -No, no lo hago-.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido...

-¿Por qué no intentas conquistarlo? -Duele-.

-Nah, él me ve como su hermano mayor nada más. Dejémoslo así, además nadie lo aceptaría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez siente lo mismo que tú y jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas. -No debo llorar-.

-Te escuchas muy determinado Karamatsu.

-Es solo, que quiero que mi hermano sea feliz. -Ichimatsu amará la noticia-.

-Tal vez te haga caso, vamos con Chibita que necesito un trago.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde entonces, no comenté nada a Ichimatsu ya que el mismo Osomatsu lo invita a salir y le consiente más.

Siento envidia, celos, impotencia y demasiadas cosas más.

A veces me gustaría pasar el rato conversando con Ichimatsu como antes, verlo llorar y reír y estár ahí para él.

Me he dado cuenta que ya no me necesita, Osomatsu-niisan es más atento con él y lo sigue a donde sea.

La hermosa sonrisa de mi Karamatsu boy está más radiante que nunca, jamás le vi una igual.

Entonces, analizando con detalle cada sentimiento en mi me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

 _ **"Estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu"**_

Cuando lo noté no podía dejar de llorar, cavé mi propia tumba. Nunca me imaginé que terminaría enamorándome de mi little Ichimatsu.

Entonces me decidí, yo también haría mi lucha por él.

Fue difícil decidirme, estaría traicionando la promesa que le hice a mi brother tiempo atrás, incluso sería hipócrita ya que yo mismo di idea y empujé a Osomatsu a enamorarlo.

 _ **"Aún así debo intentarlo"**_

Me motivé y lo invité a cenar, nos veríamos en aquel restaurante donde fue su primera cita con Osomatsu.

Le llevé un ramo de flores con un lazo morado y un peluche de gato.

Era el obsequio perfecto, entonces le vi. Tan lindo y perfecto como siempre, con esa expresión despreocupada.

Tuvimos una cena tranquila, me aceptó el regalo aunque me haya clavado en la frente (de alguna manera) el tallo de una de las rosas.

-Sabes, ayer fui con Osomatsu-niisan y...

-Buraza esta noche no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cenemos y hablemos sobre nosotros.

-¿Eh? Ok... Estás muy extraño Kusomatsu.

-Es solo que tu bella sonrisa y tus ojos resplandecientes cegan mi camino hacia...

-Me besó.

-...¿Cómo dices?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, una calma molesta e irritante para mi, desearía haber escuchado mal o que fuese una simple broma. Pero el sonrojo notorio en el rostro de mi preciado Ichimatsu me revelaba la verdad.

No estaba mintiendo.

-Fuimos a dar de comer a los gatos del parque, estuvimos charlando y solo pasó. -Estaba tan apenado, cubrió su hermoso rostro con las manos-.

-¿Esto es enserio?.

-¡Claro que lo es Kusomatsu idiota! A caso ¿No estás feliz por mi?.

No sabía qué contestar, qué expresión dar.

Me di cuenta de la verdad, Osomatsu es y siempre será el amor de Ichimatsu.

Jamás voy a lograr tener un corazón que sabía ya estaba ocupado. No podré hacer feliz a la persona que amo porque esta ama a alguien más.

-Espera... Karamatsu-niisan ¿Por qué lloras?.

-Solo estoy feliz por ti Ichimatsu -Las lágrimas no paraban- Me siento orgulloso, haz cambiado tanto que no te reconozco. Superaste las expectativas de todos y ahora eres un hombre nuevo.

-No digas esas cosas... -Él igual comenzó a llorar- eres tan doloroso Cacamatsu.

-Ichimatsu.

-...

-Niisan está muy orgulloso de ti, Ichimatsu.

-Idiota -Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, esta seria el último momento íntimo entre ambos "Como hermanos"-.

- **Te amo Ichimatsu, te amo tanto.**

-Yo también te amo Karamatsu-niisan, eres...

-Debemos irnos de aquí, hay que volver a casa.

-Pero...

-A partir de hoy dormirás junto a Osomatsu-niisan, le pediré cambiarme el lugar. -Le di mi sonrisa más sinceramente dolorosa-.

-Oi, ¡eso es demasiado!

-No problem buraza, your big brother lo hará por ti.

Lo llevaba corriendo por las calles tomados de las manos, no quería que se perdiera o fuera arrebatado de mi. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para encerrarme en el baño a llorar, estaba desesperado y dolido.

No podía con esto, le prometí a mi buraza que si era necesario moriría por su felicidad.

 _Bueno, ahora él es feliz y yo ya estoy muerto._

¿Cómo pude pensar en que lograría algo con Ichimatsu? ¿Cómo me desharía de un enamoramiento de años en una noche? ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?

Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que sangró lo suficiente como para que me goteara la sangre.

 _ **"Ojalá Osomatsu e Ichimatsu sean felices"**_

* * *

 **Hola, al fin actualizo. Recién esta tarde terminé el cap y pues no quería que quedara tan largo. Bueno esto es a lo que vamos, sufrimiento xDDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y plz no me maten por Kara :ccccccc**

 **Espero sus reviews con lúb y virginidad por todos lados. xDDD**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 _ **-Lamento faltas de ortografía.**_

 _ **-Lamento las lágrimas derramadas.**_

 _ **-Lamento la tardanza.**_


	6. Depresión

Era un día bastante tranquilo.

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu habían iniciado una relación y todos lo aceptaron, algunos con dudas y otros con desgana. Pero lo aceptaron igualmente.

A Choromatsu aún no le cabía en la cabeza que su despreciable e irresponsable hermano mayor se haya enamorado de su hermano más misterioso y temible.

Jyushimatsu ya suponía el enamoramiento de Ichimatsu hacía Osomatsu, tenía dudas a veces pero total, solo quería que su hermano fuera feliz.

Todomatsu estaba confundido, temeroso y feliz. Él es muy observador, desde aquella misteriosa _"caída"_ del árbol de Ichimatsu estaba más al pendiente de cada detalle, palabra o acción de sus dos hermanos. Vaya sorpresa cuando Osomatsu se incorporó a sus dudas, él pensaba que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu tenían una relación a escondidas. Varias veces inspeccionó el cuerpo de su cuarto hermano mientras este dormía, marca, tras marca, tras marcas más grandes. Sus sospechas se confirmaban, pero ahora tiene muchas más dudas que antes. Y no descansará hasta averiguarlo todo.

Mamá y Papá, ellos siempre lo supieron.

Su cuarto hijo es fácil de leer si se le pone atención, también saben todo respecto a Karamatsu pero se mantienen al margen, no saben cómo actuar ante tal situación pero mientras sus hijos sean felices pueden soportarlo.

 _Karamatsu..._

Su sonrisa oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Está destrozado, adolorido, débil. Ahora sí se puede decir que es la copia exacta de su _little Ichimatsu_ , sabe ahora cómo se sentía él en aquellos días pero elevado al triple.

Antes Ichimatsu vivía con el dolor de estar enamorado de su hermano mayor, quien vive bajo el mismo techo, duerme en la misma cama y además comparten el mismo rostro con otros cuatro más.

Karamatsu no está muy lejos, solo con la diferencia de que la persona de la que está enamorado es completamente correspondida por su hermano e igual viven en la misma casa. Es bastante doloroso vivir con ese sentimiento, ver a su amado hermano dándose muestras de amor frente a él con su único amor.

Envidiaba el echo de que pasó de ser el más importante en su vida a un simple conocido.

Karamatsu empezaba a encontrar una parte de él que desconocía.

Envidiaba a Osomatsu de una manera que jamás sintió, los celos aún peor.

- _El amor que nos tienes a Osomatsu-niisan y a mí, es diferente_ -pensaba con dolor en el pecho, sentado a altas horas de la madrugada en el tejado de su casa- _Odio el echo de que eso es algo que jamás voy a poder cambiar._

 _ **Yo nunca seré tan importante para ti como él lo es.**_

* * *

Poco a poco Karamatsu fue acostumbrándose a las muestras de afecto entre esos dos. Estaba cambiando tanto, él mismo se temía ya que había veces que les hacía caras a ambos e incluso les ignoraba o pasaba de ellos.

Él no era Karamatsu. Karamatsu era el hermano más gentil y cariñoso dispuesto a todo por sus hermanos sin alguna duda, pero ahora ya no es lo mismo.

No estaba tan animado como antes y se enojaba con mas facilidad, no le gustaba su actitud pero no podía contenerse. Era como sentir de todo pero a la vez nada.

Era llorar sin sentimiento alguno porque estos se consumieron poco a poco hasta quedar vacío por dentro.

Lágrimas secas de emoción y sonrisas forzadas, pereza de todo y pensamientos tristes de _"cómo sería si yo…"_

-Tal vez sería lo mejor, pero no puedo ser un cobarde y abandonar a mis hermanos. -Se dijo a si mismo. A pesar de sus pensamientos depresivos seguía siendo consiente de que sus hermanos lo necesitaban-.

Estaba desganado como cada mañana-.

* * *

Ahora sí se podría decir que Karamatsu era un Nini hecho y derecho, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de salir de su habitación.

Se la pasaba encerrado, en su mundo y con su reproductor de música con volumen máximo.

Pensando cada cosa e imaginando cada barbaridad que se le ocurriese a su cansada cabeza.

-Karamatsu-niisan! -Escuchó una voz venir del pasillo, no era necesaria una investigación para saber quién era- Niisan ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan doloroso y salir a la calle? Hace un lindo día.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de contestar, pero con mucho esfuerzo volteó, se sacó un auricular y habló -Gracias Todomatsu, pero no tengo ganas… -Y volvió a su depresión-.

-Vamos ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te rompieron el corazón Niisan. -Fue directo, sabía que su hermano no estaba de ánimos pero necesitaba recolectar información-.

-¿Tú crees? -Seco-.

-¿Quién fue? -Se sentó a un lado-.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado de repente? -Ahí está de nuevo-.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Karamatsu-niisan tú no eres así…

-Sólo quiero descansar Totty, por favor. -Volumen máximo y dándole la espalda recostado en el sofá, desconectándose del mundo, escapando de su dolorosa realidad-.

-…Niisan. -Confirmado, su doloroso hermano estaba enamorado de alguno de los otros dos bastardos, pero ¿De quién?-.

Todo acabó, los juegos sucios entre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu de _"Onii-chan por un rato"_ se terminaron.

Ichimatsu ya tenía al original ¿Qué más podía necesitar de un estúpido inútil como él?.

Cuanta soledad, cuanta tristeza ¿Tanto podía cargar una persona? Era sorprendente este nuevo Karamatsu, debía celebrar los dos meses de pareja de sus hermanos por su parte.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo ahorros…

Solo, en un bar bastante retirado de su casa, y muy, muy ebrio. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya estaba bastante cansado, ya era hora de pagar y retirarse con el orgullo por los suelos.

-La cuenta p-por favor~ -Choromatsu le daría un buen escarmiento si lo ve llegar así a casa, para su suerte todos deben estar durmiendo. Total, siempre lo ignoran.

Apestaba, daba lástima y no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

¿Qué más da? Volverá a casa, será ignorado como de costumbre, superará la resaca del día siguiente en soledad y así será por el resto de sus días.

 _Igual que Ichimatsu, sufriendo en silencio…_

* * *

 **Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores que seguramente me odian por haber tardado tanto y después les vengo trayendo un cap cada vez más y más corto. :'v**

 **Lamento tanto haber tardado tanto, ya tenía rato con el cap escrito, solo que me daba hueva revisar las faltas :'v y pues, eso... (?)**

 **Este fic está llegando al final, no quiero escribir de más y mi imaginación se seca poco a poco. Esto es demasiado SAD :cccc no me maten.**

 **Ya estoy oficialmente de NINI en mi casa, puesto que ya he salido de la preparatoria y a la Universidad entraré hasta Enero, espero... :'v**

 **En fin. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por aquellas personitas que comentaban y me daban ánimos de seguir, los amo :DD**

 **Moemi Heiwajima:** _Lamento tanto si te hice esperar, enserio :( tu comentario fue quien me dio ánimos de corregir el cap y subirlo, de verdad muchas gracias. Jamás pensé que este fic provocaría tanto, el echo de que te gusta la mierda que sale de mi cabeza me hace feliz. La verdad pensaba que sería un fic más del montón. JAJAJAA bueno, ya te dejo aquí la extremadamente corta continuación._

 _ **1- Lamento faltas ortográficas.**_

 _ **2- Disculpen la tardanza. (De nuevo).**_

 _ **3- Gracias por sus reviews.**_


	7. ERROR

Ahora sí había rebasado la línea, sabía desde el principio de toda esa mierda que estaba mal, que era una pésima idea, estúpida. El mayor de los pecados era cometido bajo ese techo, solo los muebles eran testigos de aquello.

Siempre fue precavido, de los ascos hasta el haberse acostumbrado; todo podría decirse que iba bien, nadie lo sabía. Pero esta vez, esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

Ahora sí había cruzado esa delgada línea de la cual nunca quiso formar.

Esta vez no podía culpar al alcohol aunque si estuviera algo bebido, no estaba tan borracho en ese momento, pero los celos y el dolor en su pecho fueron su impulso a cometer tal acto.

Manchó lo más sagrado para él en ambas formas, y sí, esta vez no había manera de zafarse de esta.

-Soy un asco... ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡MALDITA SEA!

Esa mañana parecía ir todo como de costumbre para Karamatsu, ignorado por sus hermanos y su aura de depresión como única compañera. Esta vez decidió salir de casa para ir al parque o algún lugar a despejarse, vaya que servía.

Tantas felices parejas por doquier tomadas de la mano, no importa a dónde volteara, era lo mismo. Se hartó y decidió ir a un lugar más apartado, se vio envuelto en una pelea. El ganó.

Descargó todo aquello que llevaba guardando hace meses, pero sin embargo, faltaba más. Aquello que apretujaba su corazón con tanta fuerza que parecía lo mataría en cualquier momento; un sentimiento que a querido alejar pero a la vez le gustaba sentir.

Terminó en aquel bar de mala muerte, en barrios peligrosos que nadie quiere estar a tal hora. Solo estaba algo mareado y confundido, prefirió no emborracharse para prevenir una estupidez.

Eran casi las nueve, paró en un parque a fumar su último cigarrillo; su cabeza era un lío. No podía dejar de pensar en alguien, ese alguien culpable de sus desvelos y migrañas, el dueño de su corazón.

De repente pensó en aquel color, lo que lo diferenciaba del resto, eso que lo hacía especial y de un momento a otro el color cambió. Un rojo vivo, el color de sus pesadillas y principal causante de sus ataques.

Ardía en celos y se notaba en su manera de apretar sus dientes y puños. Inmediatamente comenzó a rascar su brazo izquierdo y conforme más pensaba en ese hermano cuyo nombre comenzaba con O, la fuerza con la que rascaba aumentaba, terminando por auto-dañarse, haciendo sangrar su propio brazo por culpa de tal acción, dolía, sí; pero descargaba un poco ese rencor.

No quería odiarlo, era su hermano mayor después de todo. Él mismo se metió en eso, no puede buscar culpables.

Volvió a casa cansado, solo quería dormir y no ver la cara a nadie. Sobre el sillón se topó con el causante de su situación. La sudadera de Osomatsu sobre este, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponérsela una vez más, fingir ser él, sentir ser la persona que Ichimatsu amaba.

-O-Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Estás aquí? -Le escuchó, no había tiempo de cambiar. No había nada malo con sentir su calor una vez más ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh? Sí... Estoy aquí.

-No hay... nadie en casa... -Decía nervioso, su cara sonrojada era lo único que necesitaba para soportar la mierda de vida que tenía.

-Ah... ¿enserio?

-La última vez, Jyushimatsu nos interrumpió. -Se acercaba peligrosamente, ocultando su entrepierna con la sudadera- Q-quiero hacerlo Niisan.

Quedó de piedra. ¿Tanto se ha perdido en esos meses? Desde ese tiempo no habla con su hermano, no estaba enterado de esas situaciones. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-B-bueno, no creo que sea un buen momento para eso... Ichi... matsu. -Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba aquellos labios carnosos que tanto encendían su ser, aquel contacto tibio y la cercanía entre ambos.

-T-te amo Osomatsu-niisan.

-...Sí y yo a ti, mi preciado Ichimatsu.

-Hagámoslo ahora niisan.

-¿Acaso estás borracho? -Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad. Ichimatsu estaba bastante borracho, será mejor dejar aquella farsa. Pero...

-Niisan, duele allá abajo.

-Ichi, no puedo hacer esto.

-Sólo tócame y ya.

Con bastante esfuerzo lograba alejar a su hermano, de pronto algo no cuadró al querer recostarlo sobre el sofá.

Estaba sobre este, cerca de sus labios. Ambos alientos contenían el olor a alcohol, unos más que otros pero igual les gustaba. La calentura le estaba ganando a Karamatsu, el poco alcohol que había consumido le hacía dar vueltas, quería tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermano, y así lo hizo.

Comenzó con besos suaves, repartiendolos por el rostro del menor y pasando a su cuello, lo acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su pecho por debajo de sus ropas. De repente notó algo que le hizo arder en celos, una marca del Osomatsu original adornaba el pecho de su Ichimatsu.

Su cara cambió a una de celos y odio.

-Una marca de Osomatsu-niisan... -Dijo de manera suave, inmediatamente su sangre hirvió y comenzó a apoderarse de aquel que una vez fue su cuerpo.

-S-se siente bien~

Karamatsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había desnudado completamente al menor. Su corazón, su piel, lo quería todo. Ignoró las señales de alerta de su subconsciente, olvidándose de todos por ese mísero momento. Las marcas de aquel innombrable él se encargaba de hacerlas más grandes, sentía placentero saber que fue él quien pasó primero por esos lugares, él quien conoce cada sonido saliente de Ichimatsu.

El nombrado estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, y Karamatsu lo sabía. Sin pensarlo más, lo hizo.

Lo hizo suyo en todas las posiciones que recordaba de aquellos vídeos pornográficos de su primer hermano menor. Cada jadeo, gemido y suspiro que Ichimatsu dejaba salir lo extasiaba de sobremanera. Estaba cegado por el placer, sabía que era la primera vez de su preciado hermano, apretaba lo suficiente para saberlo.

Finalmente se vino dentro llenándolo por completo, descargando todo ese amor que sentía por él desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero sin embargo; esos placenteros gemidos no contenían su nombre, todo lo que escuchaba era _"Osomatsu-niisan"._

Su pecho dolía, dejando salir lágrima tras lágrima. Dolía tanto que moriría allí mismo, colocó sus manos en su cara y se golpeó varias veces mientras se repetía lo estúpido que era. Se tocó el pecho esperando en vano calmar aquel dolor tan conocido. De reojo pudo ver el horror, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Tantas marcas en su blanca y perfecta piel, esa agitada respiración y aquel líquido pegajoso en su vientre y entre pierna era el peor de los errores que ha cometido. Sólo podía verlo dormir mientras lloraba sin hacer ruido alguno. Se levantó y acomodó sus prendas para después llevar a su hermano a la ducha, lavó cada centímetro asegurándose de no dejar rastro de su asquerosa existencia en él.

Lo dejó sobre el sofá, le puso su pijama y le preparó el futón para después recostarlo e ir a lavar aquella ropa sucia.

-Soy un maldito animal, soy una escoria... Soy... -Vio su reflejo en un viejo espejo que estaba sobre la lavadora- Soy un maldito desastre...

Y así fue como terminó durmiendo bajo aquel puente donde Iyami solía vivir. Ese era su castigo, no podría volver a ver a ninguno de sus hermanos a la cara, en especial a Ichimatsu.

¿Tanto lo amaba? Le hizo daño, violó no solo al amor de su vida, ¡a su hermano! Su sangre.

-No volveré a poner un pie en esa casa, ya hice suficiente.

¿Debería acabar con su vida? ¿Justo ahí? ¿Solo y sin compañía alguna? No. Claro que no, se irá lejos y vivirá con el dolor y la culpa el resto de sus días, es lo más justo.

Ahora era él solo contra el mundo, al final aquellos ahorros sí servirían de algo.

-Me largo de aquí.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! OK, lo sé. Ya sé que tardé demasiado para actualizar, pero en mi defensa fue porque no quería actualizar por "obligación" si no, el cap habría sido hecho a la fuerza y sin sentido. Recién me inspiré para poder escribir esto y la verdad me gustó como ha quedado. Ojalá les guste igual que a mi.**

 **-Lamento faltas ortográficas.**

 **-Lamento mucho la tardanza.**

 **-Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.**


	8. Esperanza del perdón

Ya no tenía idea de que hacer, quizá debería darse por vencido, volver a casa y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Jamás imaginó que una escoria como él tendría tanta suerte, vaya que la tuvo.

Cuando Karamatsu decidió irse, lo único que deseó es que Ichimatsu no recordara absolutamente nada y sobre todo, que Osomatsu no se diera cuenta de las marcas que había dejado en él durante aquel momento donde desgració el débil cuerpo de su hermano menor.

—"Ojalá tuviera el valor de ir a disculparme".

Salió tranquilamente de su _departamento_ para ir a _trabajar_ , un año había pasado aproximadamente desde que salió de casa. Un año durmiendo absolutamente solo, comiendo solo, cantando solo.

Su madre siempre decía que la soledad era dura, cuanta razón tenía.

Karamatsu Matsuno era un hombre _nuevo_ en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin duda es el tipo de hijo del cual una madre se sentiría orgullosa.

* * *

 _Por alguna causa extraña del destino, una vieja amiga de la secundaria reconoció a Karamatsu cuando este andaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba hambriento y cansado, aquella noche tuvieron una charla muy amena en el restaurante de su familia y Karamatsu fue bienvenido._

 _Le ofrecieron una habitación extra mientras encontraba trabajo y algún otro lugar donde quedarse, los sentimientos que le inundaron fueron varios, sentía que no lo merecía pero ya no quería dormir de nuevo en algún callejón. Aún tenía suficiente dinero para dos meses más y no quería causar molestias pero realmente necesitaba un baño._

 _Aquella vieja amiga, la recordó en sus años de secundaria mientras se daba un relajante baño en el ofuro. Largo cabello negro y grandes ojos con el color del mar, delgada figura y bastante amable. Buena amiga suya y de Choromatsu, que coincidencia tan grande haberla encontrado después de tanto tiempo._

— _Ella estaba enamorada de Choromatsu, ahora que lo recuerdo, fue ella quien dejó aquella carta._

 _Y sí, la pobre jamás pudo revelarle sus sentimientos a su hermano, aquella vez la pobre en lugar de haber dejado una carta amorosa había dejado un penoso dibujo BL de alguna de sus amigas._

— _¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese dejado su carta?_

 _Tal vez hubiesen tenido una buena relación, tal vez hubieran podido formar una familia. Lástima que Sayumi, su vieja amiga, ya estaba casada y tenía dos hermosas gemelas._

* * *

El pasado puede ser duro, Matsuno lo sabía más que nadie. Pero nunca estuvo tan preparado para este momento. Se suponía que iba camino a su trabajo, pero en tan solo un instante su pasado volvió de la peor manera posible.

—¿Osomatsu?

Ambos en el mismo vagón de tren, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos del otro, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Por instinto y miedo lo primero que se le pudo ocurrir fue huir, bajar en la siguiente parada y esperar otro tren. Por suerte su hermano iba distraído viendo por la ventana y escuchando música con los auriculares puestos.

La presión en su pecho dolía tanto que incluso respiraba con los auriculadanstante su pasado volvió de la peor manera posible.

¿Qué pasará si lo ve? ¿Ichimatsu habrá recordado? ¿Le habrá dicho? Quería ir con su hermano, su corazón lo pedía pero el miedo, la conciencia estaban por encima y no tuvo el valor.

 _Como aquella vez, frente a la estación de policía, Karamatsu quería entregarse por el delito que cometió pero no pudo, tenía miedo y no quería que su familia se enterase que tipo de hijo habían criado. Se fue de ahí decepcionado de sí mismo y asqueado por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar sus pecados._

—Tengo que bajar de aquí.

Tan pronto como el tren se detuvo, bajó a toda prisa empujando a las personas frente a él. Un maldito taxi ¿Dónde mierda estaban los taxis cuando los necesitas? Ni siquiera el autobús. Estaba desesperado por irse, hasta que…

—¿Karamatsu? ¡Sabía que eras tú! No puedo creerlo, lo logré. ¡Te encontré!

De pronto sintió todo más lento, todo se detuvo a su alrededor, podía sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro con el solo propósito de hacerlo voltear, verlo cara a cara. Karamatsu quería verle más que nadie, quería abrazarlo, ser el hermano menor consentido, quería ser protegido.

—Oniichan te ha extrañado todo este tiempo, incluso el resto de la familia siente tu falta.

Apostaría su vida a que eso era mentira, seguramente estaba mintiendo para hacerlo volver, tal vez Ichimatsu lo aborrece, lo odia…

—Ichimatsu, te extraña mucho…

—¿Eh?

—Todos queremos volver a verte, hace un año que te fuiste, desde entonces nada es igual.

—Osomatsu, ¿Estás…

—¡Te extrañamos mucho hermano!

* * *

Ichimatsu estaba agotado, estaba cansado de esperar, quería ir y buscar a Karamatsu. Le hacia falta, a todos.

El de sudadera morada estaba sentado en la esquina de su habitación, junto sus hermanos, esperando pacientemente a que el estúpido de Osomatsu llegara con Karamatsu incluso si lo trae a rastras. Basta decir que todos querían disculparse por como lo habían tratado en el pasado, querían agradecerle por haber sido un buen hermano y darles todo el amor que podría tener una persona.

—Me pregunto si Osomatsu niisan encontró a Karamatsu niisan, quisiera volver a verlo aunque sea por poco tiempo.

—Hay que tener esperanzas Todomatsu.

—Apuesto a que sigue virgen, Choromatsu niisan.

—Tanto como tú Devilmatsu.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué hay de ti pajibrian? ¡Jamás has visto otros pechos que no sean los míos!

—¡OPPAIS!

—Tú fuiste quien se tomó aquellas pastillas, si sabías que vives con cuatro hermanos vírgenes lo debiste haber pensado dos veces.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Afeminado!

—¡Pajero, apuesto!

—¡¿Por qué me halagas al final?!

—Podrían callarse, Osomatsu niisan me está llamando.

Tan pronto como comenzaron a pelear se callaron, Ichimatsu atendía aquella repentina llamada. Tal vez eran buenas noticias, hace un mes Osomatsu había ido a buscar a Karamatsu y dijo que si llamaba era porque había podido encontrarlo.

—¿Qué dijo Osomatsu niisan?

—Lo hizo…

—¿¡Secross!?

—¿Quién fue la valiente?

—No idiotas, me refiero a…

 _ **Karamatsu niisan.**_

Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, aquellos cuatro asimilaban la noticia. ¿Será verdad que su hermano apareció? ¿Será una broma de mal gusto? ¿Irá a verlos?

Las lágrimas caían una por una, resbalaban por sus mejillas y algunas terminaban en las sonrisas en sus rostros, jamás habían sentido una felicidad tan grande como aquella, se sentían tan culpables, ellos creían que su preciado hermano se había marchado por su culpa, por sus maltratos e insultos a su persona, jamás habían sentido tanta culpa y remordimiento en sus vidas, dolía como el demonio justo ahí, en sus pechos.

Los tres menores se lanzaron a los brazos del único hermano mayor que tenían al alcance, lloraban y lloraban haciendo salir el dolor. Choromatsu quizo aguantar, llevar el control, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Los llantos de sus hermanos le dolían lo suficiente como para poder evitarlo.

Querían verlo pronto.

Lo necesitaban.

* * *

 **Holaaa lamento tanto la tardanza, pero acabo de pasar por unos momentos muy difíciles y se me habían ido las ganas de todo.**

 **No tenía inspiración para continuar con mi fic. Pero por fin volví, ya estoy lo suficientemente bien como para seguir.**

 **Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y enserio pido disculpas por mi tardanza! :,c**

 **¿Creen que Ichimatsu haya recordado? ¿Lo odiará? ¿Lo perdonará?**

 **To be continued!**


	9. Hermandad

_Camino al trabajo del segundo Matsuno, hablaron de cosas triviales y sin sentido ignorando por completo la respuesta que buscaba el mayor a la pregunta de sus hermanos._

" _ **¿Por qué te fuiste?"**_

Cada silencio entre ambos era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar aquello, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentir presión en el pecho o llorar, pero sus hermanos realmente necesitaban su respuesta sin importar que tan dolorosa sea, incluyéndose él mismo.

Todo el tiempo trató de culparse por la lejanía de Karamatsu para evitar en vano que sus hermanos se sintieran peor que la mierda, como dije, fue en vano…

Tantas noches apaciguando a sus hermanos para que pudiesen dormir tranquilos, lo que Todomatsu comenzaba hacía que todos comenzaran a llorar después de este.

Ver a sus hermanos en aquel estado lo volvía débil y vulnerable, realmente eran peor que la mierda por haber tratado mal a su propio hermano quien lo único que buscaba era la felicidad, amor y reconocimiento de estos.

* * *

—Aniki, tengo que trabajar… -habló finalmente el de traje a su compañero, ya estaban frente a ese edificio donde Karamatsu trabajaba-.

—¡Wah! Ya te has graduado de Nini, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Karamatsu.

Esas palabras le llegaban al corazón, había esperado tanto tiempo por escucharlas. Seguía los pasos de Osomatsu en aquellos años siendo ninis para ver si este se enorgullecía por haberle seguido, pero jamás lo hizo.

—G-Gracias… -esbozó una ligera sonrisa mirando apenado al suelo para repentinamente sentir una mano despeinándole-.

—Realmente…

—¿Eh?

—Realmente te extrañé, hermanito…

—nii…

—¡Vaya! Mira la hora Karamatsu, se te hará tarde ¿A qué hora sales de tu trabajo?

Sus cambios repentinos lo asustaban, pero lo entendía. El orgullo de hermano mayor es fuerte, no quiere derrumbarse frente a él.

—Hoy saldré más temprano, como a las 4:30 pero ¿dónde planeas estar Aniki?

—Iré a dar la vuelta por ahí, pasaré por ti más tarde.

—Pensé que te irías a casa.

—Ni hablar, te buscamos mucho tiempo y no volveremos a perderte. Además, quiero ser egoísta.

Realmente no entendía, Osomatsu podía ser bastante extraño a veces, ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Egoísta?

—Hoy quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Era cálido, definitivamente necesitaba a Osomatsu en su vida. Con solo 15 minutos hablando había logrado sonreír más que en todo el año.

—Yo también…

—¿Qué?

—Yo también te extrañé, Osomatsu niisan.

El brillo en los ojos del nombrado podría ser un nuevo universo si lo quisiera, solo que comenzaban a humedecerse rápidamente. Ambos limpiaron las lagrimas del otro antes de que se separaran.

* * *

 _Sus horas laborales fueron realmente eternas, normalmente pedía más trabajo para evitar llegar más temprano a su fría y vacía casa, pero esta vez alguien lo esperaba, quería salir cuanto antes._

 _Sentía que estaba en preescolar, cuando ansiaba salir para ver a Mamá aunque esta vez era niisan._

—Tehehe… -Soltó una leve risita al imaginarlo, la emoción en su cuerpo probablemente lo esté desesperando esperando la orden de su jefe para dejarle ir.

—Buen trabajo a todos, nos vemos mañana.

Era lo que esperaba, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y las guardo tan rápido como pudo para correr al ascensor. La fila era bastante larga, por primera vez baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad, en serio era como un niño.

—¡Karamatsu! Aquí est…

Tan pronto bajó las escaleras saltó hacia su hermano, dándole el abrazo más fuerte de su vida el cual fue doloroso ya que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los empleados y la gente que pasaba los veía extrañados y otros simplemente murmuraban, pero para aquellos hermanos fue eterna la espera para volver a verse e ignoraron su alrededor disfrutando de ese abrazo.

—Lo lamento, por mi culpa te ensuciaste.

—No hay problema, Oniichan también está feliz de verte.

Cuando Karamatsu cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó hasta las orejas y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo como acostumbraba.

Osomatsu se limitaba a verlo como si se tratase de su enamorado, aunque no era así.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a casa?

—Aniki, mañana debo volver al trabajo… no puedo dejarlo.

—Err… entonces vayamos a la tuya, oniichan desea saber dónde ha estado viviendo la dulce princesa todo este tiempo.

—¡NIISAN!

Era como si jamás se hubiesen separado, era como antes, extrañaba esa sensación.

* * *

Ya en casa del ex–nini, Karamatsu se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo especial solo para ellos dos mientras Osomatsu iba y venía, subía y bajaba por toda la casa estudiando cada detalle, cada cuadro, cada cosa en cada lugar.

—¡Woah! Karamatsu tu casa es sorprendente por donde sea que la mire. -Dijo parado aún lado de la entrada de la cocina, extasiado y orgulloso de lo que su hermano había logrado.

—Muchas gracias Osomatsu, definitivamente es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

—Me halaga ser el primero pero ¿Por qué tan grande?

Se detuvo un momento, meditando aquella pregunta y buscando la mejor respuesta. Siendo honesto ni siquiera él lo sabía, simplemente compró la casa sin haberla visto bien.

—No lo sé…

Observó su cocina con detenimiento, realmente era grande, muy grande para una sola persona al igual que la sala, las habitaciones y el resto de la casa. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan fría y vacía…

—Karamatsu, ¿compraste la casa sin haberla visto antes?

—No realmente… tal vez no había puesto atención al verla, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era…

—¿Ahhh?

 _El resto de la tarde bebieron y comieron lo que Karamatsu había preparado, hablaron de como les había ido ignorando los malos ratos que pasaron._

 _Osomatsu había caído en cuenta de que en todo el día, su hermano jamás dijo o hizo alguna cosa dolorosa como en aquel entonces…_

 _Era tan extraño, como si la soledad lo hubiese cambiado, tal vez había madurado._

 _Y si la razón del por qué ellos no han podido triunfar era ¿por estar juntos? ¿Y si la única manera de salir de aquel oscuro y bajo peldaño en la sociedad es separándose?_

 _Osomatsu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con la mirada puesta en su hermano, quien le miraba preocupado por su aparente ausencia._

 _Matsuno Osomatsu no podía pensar en vivir lejos de sus hermanos, la sola separación de Karamatsu casi lo hunde, si todos sus preciados hermanos se fueran no lo soportaría…_

—Oniichan quiere tomar un baño.

—¿Eh? En eso pensabas tan detenidamente…?

—Vamos a bañarnos hermanito.

—¿Eh? Si…

La gran tina era cómoda, solo ellos dos sentados uno frente al otro observándose con detenimiento.

Como antes, Osomatsu se dedicaba a estudiar no la habitación, si no a él. Karamatsu sentía mucha vergüenza con la mirada de su hermano fija en él, no quería decir nada pero la intensidad de la mirada de su hermano lo hacía temblar.

—Osomatsu…

Por otro lado, dentro de Osomatsu más precisamente, veía cada arruga, lunar, herida o gota que resbalaba de aquel cuerpo, aquella piel e incluso rostro el cual compartían.

Dio un suspiro débil y pasó su mano por su cabeza posando su frívola mirada al techo, Karamatsu lo miraba con interés, observaba cada acción esperando a que su hermano dijese algo.

—Karamatsu Matsuno.

—…

El mayor llamó su atención pero no dijo nada, estaba nervioso y este aumento al ver como Osomatsu se acercaba sospechosamente a él.

—¿Qué vas a…?

Otro abrazo, se sentía extraño puesto que ambos estaban desnudos y mojados pero igual lo correspondió.

—Lo lamento… Lo siento tanto hermano…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A que te hemos tratado muy mal Karamatsu! La culpa nos está comiendo poco a poco, ya no sabía qué hacer… ¡Jyushimatsu no es el mismo, Choromatsu está más lejano, Todomatsu ha bajado de peso e Ichimatsu…!

¿A qué se refería? ¿Lo está culpando? ¿Fue su culpa que sus hermanos…? No, no quería pensar así.

—Osomatsu niisan ¿De qué hablas?

—Por un demonio Karamatsu ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO MALDITA SEA!

—¿Eh?

¿Era verdad aquello que acababa de escuchar? Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en que sus hermanos lo extrañarían tanto, ni siquiera que notaran su ausencia.

—Todos los días, Ichimatsu te espera tras la puerta esperando a que regreses… por las noches Jyushimatsu sube al techo, aunque diga que sube a esperar a Santa sé que miente, te busca desesperadamente desde arriba…

—Osoma…

—Choromatsu dejó de ir a sus conciertos, va todos los días a buscarte al parque, a las 2 de la tarde te espera en el puente… el primer mes te llegó a esperar todo el día así lloviera…

Las lágrimas salían salvajemente de ambos, sus voces entre cortadas y nerviosos.

Karamatsu no podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Realmente era amado por sus hermanos?

—Todomatsu se puso más terco, dejó de comer, ignoraba su Smartphone y se volvió en la copia de Ichimatsu… No tienes idea del dolor que sentí un día al llegar a casa y verlo desmayado en el suelo.

—…

—Hice lo mejor que pude, les di todo el amor que pude, pero te necesitaba Karamatsu, te necesitábamos demasiado…

—Lo siento mucho Osomatsu niisan, perdón por haberte dejado solo… a ti y al resto.

—¿Sabías que mamá al ir al centro comercial, visita tu tienda de ropa favorita? Incluso Totty fue confundido contigo en el puesto de lentes de sol…

—Yo pensé… que estarían mucho mejor sin mi…

—¡JAMÁS LO REPITAS!

Karamatsu estaba anonadado, salieron tranquilamente del baño aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar… o al menos Karamatsu fue quien se soltó a llorar.

Osomatsu debió ser muy fuerte para aguantar sus ganas de llorar en ese mismo momento.

Ambos decidieron cambiarse para ir a dormir, claro que…

—¡Karamatsu, quiero enseñarte la nueva pijama que usamos!

—¿Nueva?

—Bueno, mamá nos compró pijamas nuevas. Dijo que usar la vieja nos traería recuerdos tristes, así que…

—Igual yo deseché la mía, pensé lo mismo que _mommy._

—¡Auch! Karamatsu sigues siendo el mismo doloroso.

En realidad lo dijo sin querer, ¿hace cuanto que había dejado esa actitud suya? Ni siquiera había notado haberla dejado.

—En fin, mira la pijama ¿No es ge…?

—Al parecer, terminamos usando la misma pijama todo este tiempo Aniki…

Cuando Osomatsu volteó para mostrar su pijama Karamatsu igual lo había hecho, sus pijamas eran exactamente las mismas…

Playera blanca de manga corta con cuello en V, bastante ligera y en el centro el numero seis con forma de manchas de pintura de ya sabrán que colores.

—Realmente somos unos idiotas…

—Lo somos…

Estaban acostados en la misma cama, en la recamara de Karamatsu con el ligero ruido del aire entrando por la ventana mientras mece delicadamente las blancas cortinas.

Se veían a los ojos en completo silencio, sintiendo el aire que respiraban y soltaban cada tanto. El momento era bastante lindo como para "arruinarlo con mis preguntas" según Osomatsu.

Karamatsu por su parte, disfrutaba estar a solas con su hermano… gracias a la luz de la luna, podía ver cada arruga, pelo o grano en la cara de su hermano. Al parecer era costumbre examinarse entre sí.

Sus caras estaban a centímetros, finalmente se sonrieron con tanto amor que cupido se queda pequeño. Unieron sus frentes, como en aquella fotografía de mamá donde ambos dormían juntos con las frentes unidas. Osomatsu arruinó el momento usando su nariz para jugar con la de karamatsu haciendo que este comenzara a reírse.

—Ve a dormir.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, Osomatsu niisan.

* * *

 **Ha pasado tiempo...**

 **Lamento la espera, necesitaba que este capítulo tuviera feels y que los hiciera llorar.**

 **espero lo haya logrado. Gracias por seguir mi fic y probablemente lo alargue un poco más. ; )**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Bye!**


End file.
